Love letters and Chaos
by Random queen 101
Summary: Prom night is soon and the boys kick to asking out in to action. WBBA a top academy in Japan is turn up side down three weeks before prom. The boys come up with a plan to ask their dream girls out by sending anonymous letters to them.But what happens when the wrong person gets the note Chaos is what happens. Yeah and new girl Annabelle is caught in the cross fire. (OCS NEEDED)fun!
1. New girl

Random queen: Hi guys This is my story Love letters and chaos and the form will be at the bottom.

Annabelle: Random does not own bey blade.

* * *

School and new girl

A girl that has long black hair that stops at her hips,she has always had her hair in a pony tail. She also had icy blue eyes that turn different types of blue when she show different and has tan skin . She also has a scare of her arm that looks like a lighting bolt.

She was wearing a black vest with a white dress shirt that does not have sleeves. She wears a short black skirt simper to a girl Madoka's own skirt and also wore long black wears a charm that changes every year to the number she turn like right now it says fifteen.

She has walking in her first real school because back in Paris where she form she was home schooled.

The girl was walking in till ' Thud' she bumped in to a guy that had light purplish-gray hair, tanned skin and light blue eyes.

"Sorry" the two said in unison.

Annabelle blushed and then asked " sorry I'm Annabelle and you are ?". "Dynamis" answered the Jupiter blader with a smile.

"Are you new?" the boy asked looking in the girl's blue eyes. "Yeah my first day" answered Annabelle.

"Want me to show you round?"

"Sure why not"

* * *

With the one that are not new to this school

" So you finish your history paper?" asked a boy known as Toby to his good friend Cat. "Yep" the fifteen year ago girl answered with a smile.

Her red velvet hair with black highlight chocolate brown and pale skin made her at times look like a vampire but to Cat herself thought it made her look cool.

She wore a black sleeveless leather jacket ,a t shirt that says in black letters love you with hate on it, a black mini skirt and long black boots. She also had a necklace with a moon on it that she always wore.

" Rocky you finished yours" asked King to the one known as Rocky.

Rocky has light blue curly hair and grey eyes. She had fair skin and was short for her age.

She wore a short jean jacket, under that was a layered dress that is blue and dark blue. Also she wore blue boots and a base ball cap that white.

"Yep I just handed it in" answered Rocky.

"So you guys want to going to the cafe ?" asked Chris who was with them. "No thank Chris Me and Rocks are going to meet the new girl and play a little game" answered Cat. "Please say you guys aren't playing truth or dare because remember what happen last time" said Zeo with a frown. "No better" said Rocky walking away form the boys with Cat.

"Guys theirs a boy meeting at wild fang's dorm" said Masamune who got a text form Nile.

_Text:_

_Meet at the wild fang dorm for a boys meeting it's important so don't be late tell the others._

"What is it this time" murmured Zeo wit a sigh.

Random queen: Like not review and Showoff XD boy oc are aloud. The oc form ...

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Outfits:Most have two or more if you like

Formal outfit:

Sleepwear:

Swim wear:

Likes:

Favorite things: Show,Color and others.

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush:Two to make it more developed. Main and he other. Describe relationship with both. Dynamis,King and Zeo are taken.

Fears:

Talents:please describe the talent that got you in the academy and the others.

Bye~


	2. Running late and thinking

Random queen:This is the second chapter.

Nile: She does not own bey blade and their's info at the bottom

* * *

Running late and Thinking

_Holy crap I'm late Kyoya is going to kill me _Thought a boy running to the wild fang dorm.

The guy was Rex Adams one of the people who live at the wild fang dorm.

Rex had tanned skin with wild or shaggy jet black hair and eyes that are sea blue.

He wore a long sleeved black V-neck shirt that had red words on it saying 'Text ME baby' with his white scarf and white skinny jeans and black jordons.

The boy was running as fast as he could when he bump in to his friend Kiara.

She has shoulder length black hair with red highlights that's tied up in a side ponytail also pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and she always wears dark make up, making her look like a Goth or Emo. Also she always wears a lion claw necklace with a flame like gem in the middle. On her right wrist is also a black rose tattoo.

She wore a red tank top over it a black vest with black ripped shorts, black combat boots, also a black and red belt, black finger less glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet.

"Watch where you go Rex" said the girl helping him up. " Sorry beautiful " said Rex which made Kiara roll her eyes.

"So did you see the new girl she cute" said Rex with a smile. Kiara rolled her eyes once more and said " Yeah she gong to stay with my dorm it till Principle Ryo tells her to stay or move".

"So what dare are you going to pull on her to make her a member?" asked Rex forgetting about the meeting." It's Gin turn to pick the dare I'm just hoping it's some thing funny" said Kiara. " With Gin everything is funny" said Rex then he said good bye and walked off to wild fang.

* * *

With the girls

"Got to think got to think" said a girl to herself and that girl was Ayami Gin Scarlett but if you call her by her first name you will never see the sun again.

Gin was nearly 6ft one of the tallest girl in the dorm with a natural dark skin tone . She has somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs and she weighs about 118 lbs. She also has dark navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color in a way that crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or was a care form her elbow to her wrist do to a fight.

She wears a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, finger less gloves also her right one black and her left one white (so she knows which ones left and right) and a black leather jacket with purple trim when it's cold outside. She also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it.

"You done yet I want to go and beat the crap out of Kyoya for the thing he did yesterday" said a friend of hers Hope.

Hope is 5' 6'', and about 145 lbs, with hazel eyes, brown hair kept in a low ponytail with her hair parted on the right, she is slightly tanned skin and has muscles which are noticeable .

She wears dark green gray hoodie, with baggy blue jeans and sneakers. Also brown finger less gloves with short pyramid studs on the knuckles and a rectangular area on the back of her hand uncovered, as well as a TARDIS Key pendant.

"Sorry but it takes time for a awesome dare Hope" said Gin annoyed. Hope rolled her eyes.

Their friend Ninle walked in.

"You finish Gin?" asked Ninle this made Gin growl at her.

"Sorry" said Ninle walking away.

Ninle had on a dark blue off the shoulder top with a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle. With also a pair of black skinny jeans on with a silver chain hanging from it and she wears a pair of black knee length leather high heel boots on.

Ninle has vermilion colored hair with copper colored streaks. She also has her hair in a curly side girl has bright goldenrod colored her skin tone color it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter stands about 5'10 and weights about 145 pounds. Ninel has an hourglass body.

" Hello guys" said a female voice shyly. It was their friend and room mate Mayra.

She has lightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair. Her hair is in a bob cut except for six longer strands that reaches her shoulders. She's 5'5" and very petite.

She wears a sky blue short sleeve T-shirt with jean shorts that end at her knees. Over her shirt is a black vest and also on her head is a white, floppy hat with lightning bolts that she drew on with a magic marker. Her brown boots reaches mid-thigh and also around her neck is a golden necklace with a lightning bolt charm that she never takes off.

"Hi Mayra" said the other three girls in unison.

"Guys I got the dare I'm going to dare her to...

Random queen:I promise I will have all the ocs in the next two chapters. Also I need A dare for Annabelle so send some in. I thought it is not fair for only Gin to dare some one so I will make another oc to join the dorm and someone else will dare her. So I need they room design and the club they joined in the school new.

Nile: She also needs the ocs... favorite subject, least favorite subject and if the oc dating their second or first crush now.

Rex: she have two people who want Tsubasa and Kyoya as a main crush so she will give you the info next time on them so the other oc owners can vote.

Kiara: Random wants to know if any one was a oc pair with Chi yun, King or Kenta because Chocolate lover will no lend me her's because I stole her chocolate. She wan to have them in the story because their her favorite characters.

Ninle: See you next chapter and Peace.

Gin: P.S Net chapter will be on the letters.


	3. Meeting and Finding the new girl

Random queen:This is the second chapter.

Nile: She does not own bey blade and their's info at the bottom

* * *

Wild Plan and the Basement

"Gin are you going to tell us are leave us hanging?" asked Ninle. Hope nodded and then said tell us. "When the other girls come "Gin said looking for her friend Shizuka.

Gin walked in to the girl's room which was all blue.

Gin saw the girl on her bed drawing.

"Shizuka do you know where the others are?" Gin asked and the girl shocked her head and said "Nope I given't seen them since math class Gin".

Gin nodded and sighed

Then they'd have to wait it till they came then.

* * *

Boy's dorm

"Where are they?" said a bored Cole bouncing a ball on the ground.

Cole had a lighter type of dark African skin . The boy is skinny yet lightly muscled with a big mouth full of perfect teeth and big green round bauble-like eyes. His hair is black and short, slightly messy also he had a nose stud with his hands are always bandaged due to his clumsiness.

Cole wore a black tee with black baggy jeans with a metal chain hanging off his hip and also wears fluorescent yellow sneakers.

"Just wait he will be here or his died" said Nile.

Just then Rex ran in the room.

"Hi guys nice to see yeah" said Rex with a smile. Cole rolled his eyes and said "What were you doing you are twenty minutes late". "Sorry I was just talking to a girl" said Rex. "You mean checking her out" said Masamune with a sly smirk Rex shout him a glare.

"What ever what the meeting for Nile?" asked Rex sitting beside Kyoya on the sofa.

"You guys know prom is in three weeks right?" asked Nile. The boy was given an arg by Masamune and King but rolled it off.

"Would you guy want to asked your dream girl out?" asked Nile getting nods this time.

"Then you guys now girls like mysteries or most of them" continued Nile. "Just got on with it Nile" snapped Zeo getting a growl form Kyoya which he smirk at and then mouthed ' Kovu's angry I'm so scare' which made King,Masamune and even Tsubasa and Aguma chuckle. Kyoya mouthed 'watch it mister'. Seeing this Toby sent an angry glare or more like the ultimate death glare to the two which Nile saw and mouth 'Thanks' to the silver haired boy.

"So we all send letters to them asking them out then sign it anonymous or with a cool pen name" said Nile. "What if some one else has the same crush?" asked Dashan. "Then the one she picks gets to go with her and the other does not say any thing it's the only way to stay friends" answered Nile.

"Well I'm in" said Kyoya which made Zeo say ' Of course he's your best friend'.

"Me too" said the blonde winter blader.

"Me three"said Yuki with a smile

"Count the number one blader in" said Masamune and king in unison which started a fight.

By the time they were finish the meeting all were in the plan just wish they know who liked who.

* * *

Looking for the new girl

'Come on...Come on' thought a girl named Blaze looking for her new dorm mate.

Blaze weighed about 54 kilograms and is 5'7 in height. The girl has short middle of her neck flame red hair with ruby red eyes, rose soft lips and tan skin with a slim figure five or four scars on her wrist.

She wore a black tank top underneath a white and grey sleeveless hoodie with black jeans and also with grey combat boots,one left hand wit half finger glove the color black and bandages above with a chain bracelet on her right wrist.

The girl was looking for Annabelle but could find her

Blaze was not looking and bumped in to her friend Kuri Miyake.

Kuri had black eyes with long straight black hair that reaches to her shoulder ends of her hair is cut to a 'v' and is slightly curly. Her fringe covers the left side of her face however it did not cover her left eye fully. She is about 5'3" in height in Blaze's pot of view she's also slightly tanned skin, lean and slightly curvy body.

Kuri wore a red kimono-like top with her sleeves reaching to her wrists and the end of her top reaches her hips. At the bottom left of her top has a 无效 (Void in Chinese) written on it. 无 will be written on top while the 效 is written on the bottom. The color of the words were gold. She wears white skinny jeans, with a black chained belt that is worn outside of her top resting on her waist and just above the words so that it can still be seen. She also wears black martial shoes.

"Kuri hve you seen that new girl named Annabelle?" asked Blaze to her friend. "Nope" answered the girl in one word. "Well then I have to go and find her for the dare see ya later" said Blaze running off.

In Kuri mind she wish her friend good luck finding the girl and then started to think of the prom happening in three weeks. She thought of what she has going to wear and who she want to go with that was Ryuga or Aguma of course but Aguma was dating her friend Ninle so she just hoped that Ryuga would ask her.

Then she saw her good friend Mizuki Jay Tora she then an over to her.

Mizuki is around 5ft 4 with milky white skin that making it obvious when she was blushing. She also has an inverted triangle shaped body,with chocolate brown hair that reaches her lower back that she dip dyed with part of her hair lavender with the rest of her hair dark violet and bangs that are just barely swept away from her crimson colored eyes. She also has a hidden birthmark on her back that has the bland shape of a skull in the center of a circle though she tries to hide it at all times.

She wore a purple tank top underneath a turquoise one shoulder tank top with gray unknown writing in the center, along with dark blue denim jean shorts with a gray band around her left leg and navy blue combat boots with white laces. She also wears a black spiked choker necklace that's attached to a chain that holds a skull necklace and various other necklaces, gray finger less gloves with a pink vertical stripe going down the center, on her left hand she wears silver spiked brass knuckles and on her right hand, a skull ring and on her left ear she has two spiked hoop earrings.

"Hi Kuri" said the one known as Mizuki. "Heey" said Kuri. "You hear about prom it's going to be boring" said Mizuji. "Prom is not boring Mizu" said Kuri. "Kuri you past your one word for sentence mark" said Mizuki in a fake excitement voice which made even Kuri her self round her eyes.

Mizuki phone rang and it was Gin saying to come to the dorm.

"Kuri why have to go back to the Dorm Lady Gin said so" Mizuki told Kuri who nodded and they both walked off.

* * *

Random queen: Questions for next chapter why do Zeo and Kyoya hate each other? ( Hint: It's because of a girl. Why did Dashan ask that question? and Is Kyoya really Nile best friend?( This one you can guess).

Kuri: See you guys next time.


	4. Classes

Random queen:Another chapter !

Aurora: Sorry she ate to much Ice cream and cake yesterday.

Rex:The wild girl does not own bey blade.

* * *

classes

The girls got together and three came late and they were...

Aurora Heart Dashan's little sister.

She had knee length violet hair that she sometimes pulls up into a ponytail or any other hairstyle with emerald eyes can sometimes reveal her real feelings, like if she was sad or depressed, they turn into a darker green or if she's happy or joyful, they'll turn a shade lighter and sparkle. All only thing you have to do is look into her eyes and you can see her real emotions. Her skin is pale. It is really, really hard for her to get tanned, which isn't a real problem to her since she doesn't like tanning anyways. She has a birthmark on the back of her neck of a heart and ice crystal that is usually unintentionally hidden by her hair. She has an hourglass figure.

She wore a white halter neck frock that has silver rings that's attached to form a chain and reaches her thighs with white heels and a pink diamond heart necklace.

The other was Cat Cupid Victoria Lloyd

Cat is a short girl with tight skin that is a bit pale. She has red velvet hair with black highlight and chocolate brown eye that are giant and cat like. She has a scar on her left leg.

She wears a black short leather jacket with a white shirt that say ' Loving you with hate' in giant black letters, she also wears a black skirt with giant combat boots.

" Sorry we were late" said Aurora shyly. Before they could say any ran in with Annabelle.

"Guys I found her" said Blaze.

"Hello I'm Annabelle White and you are" asked the girl.

"Kiara"

"names Gin "

"Mizuki"

"Hope "

"I'm Aurora"

"Cat to your serves "

" Shizuka Nice to meet you Annabelle"

"Mayra nice to meet you "

"I'm Ninle"

"So Annabelle can we call you Anna" asked Ninle which made Annabelle nodded. " already told you about the dare and becoming a member of the sister hood" continued Ninle. "Yes she did" said Annabelle.

"So you for the dare have to spend to 2 hours in the haunted basement and legend says that a girl long ago died there and if you go their alone she will stole your soul" said Gin with a dark chuckle.

Annabelle nodded and asked " where the basement?". The girls smile and toke her there.

Annabelle had second thoughts but before she belled out Kiara and Hope pushed her in and locked the door.

After to hours

"Bang"

"Gs it's History" said Gin unlocking the door. Two girls came out one a pale Annabelle that was being cared by the other girl.

"I scare the blood out of her" said the girl darkly. "Raven I think you killed her" said Kuri a bit a fear.

Raven was a mirror image of Snow White.

Raven had "as black as ebony" hair , full lips as "red as the rose", skin "white as snow", and icy blue eyes " Like crystals ".

She wore a contrast O ring top that had a moon on it with a short velvet biker jacket, flat leather ankle boots and also black skinny jeans,quietly and a moon amulet.

Annabelle jump out of Raven arms and said " that was a rush".

"We better got to history class or Mr. Brown will kill as" said Blaze walking off with Cat and Mizuki and the others followed.

* * *

History Class

Raven and Kiara were the last to come in the class and gone death glares form the teacher which they easily sent back but Raven did it a little more deadly then both Kiara's and the teacher glare together almost making Mr. Brown.

" Hey beautiful I've save you a spot" called out Rex form be hide the class room this made Raven flush with embarrassment as Kiara made fun of her.

The class door tables in each row.

Rows:

One: Kiara Kyoya Hope

Two: Gin Tsubasa Mayra

Three: Rex Raven Zeo

Four: Cole Hikura Masamune

Five: Mizuki Ginga Madoka

Six: Kuri Aguma Ninle

Seven: King Rocky Dashan

Eight: Nile Shizuka Blaze

Ten:Toby Aurora Cat

Eleven: Chi yun, Sarah,Sophie

Twelve: Chao xin,Mei Mei Wells

Thirteenth: Dynamis,Annabelle, Chris

' This is a pretty good day, got to scare the new girl,scare a teacher and Kyoya and Zeo aren't fighting like idiot' thought Raven with a smile.

"Why are you smiling Rae" asked Rex not knowing his friend ever smiled. "I'm just happy" answered the girl. "Wow Snow white's happy for the first time" said Zeo in awe. "Shut it Z Horn" said Raven annoyed.

"Why do you call him Z horn I'm know why he calls you Snow White but Z Horn?" asked Gin looking back at Raven form her sit in front of her. Raven smiled then answered " Because when we were young are old school did a play and a horn got stock on Zeo's forehead for a month and same why I call Toby toaster he got his hand stock in one because him and Zeo pot their faces and hand in every thing".

"Not true" shouted Toby for the back which the teacher gave him detention for.

Raven got out her phone and showed Gin the pictures of Toby with a toaster in his hand and Zeo with a horn. This made Zeo and Toby flush with embarrassment.

"Okay class stop laughing have a project for you" said the teacher with a mighty chuckle.

"Okay the project is about the Olympians and other gods and goddess" said . This made King and Masamune arg.

"Your partners are... (A/N: this is random pairings)

Annabelle and King

Kyoya and Mayra

Tsubasa and Kiara

Cat and Chris

Gin and Masamune

Hikaru and Mizuki

Hope and Dynamis

Raven and Chi yun

Chao xin and Rex

Mei Mei and Cole

Wells and Aurora

Sarah and Aguma

Sophie and Ninle

Shizuki and Ginga

Kuri and Toby

Zeo and Nile and Dashan

"Bang"

"Class you are dismissed please have the god or goddess you are doing tomorrow"

* * *

Random queen: Ok like in go review the questions form chapter or in the next chapter sorry I got cared away.

Nile:She wants to know who the ocs fell about their pair and Bye~

Rex: Random's contest is all most over to see info it's on chapter three of A nghtmare come true.


	5. Cupid

Random queen:Fifth chapter for love letters and chaos, I OWN NOTHING.

Nile:She forgot to tell you the four ocs your voting for not all the info the the basic

ocs for Kyoya

Name: Kiara Destiny Setoji

Age:16

Personality: Kiara is a tough and independent Tomboy, who likes to provoke people. Due to her past, she is very cold and suspicious towards new people. Kiara is someone who always says what she thinks and never backs down from a fight. In a Battle she is a calmer type. She watch the Tactics of her opponents before she strikes. She loves to play pranks and she's a great liar. To her friends she's also sometimes a bit cold. And most of her friends are Boys or Tomboys.

Appearance: Kiara has shoulder length black hair with red highlights, tied up in a side ponytail, pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and she always wears dark make up, almost like a Goth or Emo. And she always wears a lion claw necklace with a flame like gem in the middle. On her right wrist is also a black rose tattoo

Outfits: Kiara wears a red tanktop over it a black vest, black ripped shorts, black combat boots, a black and red belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet

Dislikes: Showing emotions,bubly people and girly stuff

Friends:Nile (her best friend) Kyoya and other tomboy or Boy ocs

Enemies: Garcia's exspecially Selen,Johannes and Ryuga

Crush: Kyoya would call him kovu to annoy him and they would fight alot  
second: Nile,the only one she trusts and she would call him Horus eye playfully

Second oc for kyoya

Name: Hope Song

Age: 16

Personality: Very stubborn, proud, tough as nails, strong, bad tempered, but smart and dependable. Likes to talks circles around boys with the help of her best friend Madoka Amano. Strong Blader, and only loses to Kyoya, Ginga, and Ryuuga. Fights a whole lot with Kyoya. ADHD, and has to take a very specific dosage of ADHD medication called Concerta. She takes 81 milligrams of it, one pill of 54 mg and another pill of 27 mg. She's a completely different person around little kids. She's very kind, compassionate, caring, gentle, but only around little kids, and it confuses the hell out of everyone, short of Madoka. She's also extremely devious and clever.

Appearance: She's 5' 6'', about 145 lbs (in the right areas, which other girls would kill for, but she hates), hazel eyes, brown hair kept in a low ponytail with her hair parted on the right, slightly tanned skin, and muscles (extremely noticeable if she's doing something in need of muscles)

Outfits: A dark green gray hoodie, baggy blue jeans with sneakers, brown fingerless gloves with short pyramid studs on the knuckles and a rectangular area on the back of her hand uncovered, as well as a TARDIS Key pendant from when Sylvester McCoy was the Doctor, the Seventh Doctor to be exact.

Likes: God, Jesus, sweets, Doctor Who, Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh, swimming, reading, writing (although she can't write crap), riding her bike, racing, arguing with Kyoya (but she'll never admit it).

Favorite things: Favorite show, Doctor Who (she watches it so much she can do a perfect British accent), her favorite color is yellow, her favorite pops are Coke/Sprite, her favorite food is smoked baby back BBQ ribs, and her favorite book in undetermined, because she absolutely loves reading (although only Madoka knows that. She's not ashamed of it, but she's never been reading a book in front of the others).

Dislikes: Spiders, Anti-Christians (people who hate Christians), Captain Jack Harkness (he's such a perv), perverts, spicy foods, sour foods, celery, raw tomatoes, and her sisters Victoria and Dedra (she loves them, but they are not very nice people for Christians)

Friends: Madoka Amano (her only friend)

Enemies: Any of the villains in the show.

Crush: She used to have a boyfriend, but he died in a car crash. His name was Isi Kiyoyama. She swore never to love again, but now she's in love with Kyoya Tategami, although she refuses to acknowledge it (swore on Isi's grave that she wouldn't love again).

Ocs for Tsubasa

Name: Ayami Gin Scarlett (she will murder anyone that calls her Ayami)

Age: 15 (fusion) 16 (masters) 17 (fury)

Personality: Gin is somewhat of a tomboy and is known as the devil's child because she's usually the one behind most pranks and jokes. She is a great liar and is extremely sarcastic and can think of the best comebacks in a split second. She isn't afraid of saying what's on her mind and that trait is usually what gets her into trouble aside from her pranks and fights. Although when it comes to her friends she can be so sweet you'll get a cavity from it. She'll use her sweetness usually to get what she wants and get out of trouble (not that it always works). She'll do anything to protect her friends from danger weather they need it or not. When she battles she fights somewhat similar to the Garcias (will use anything to get to the top) because she was raised by them. Though she knows better than to cheat and does have the blader's spirit due to being around Ginka a lot. She was heartbroken when her old boyfriend cheated on her with another girl and she is too scared to date or even love again because of it, though she soon gets over it

Appearance: Gin is nearly 6ft with a natural dark skin tone that she was born with. She has somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs and she weighs about 118lbs. She also has dark navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color in a way that crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or exited. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fight when someone took out a knife and aimed straight at her but she almost dodged it so the attack was aimed at her arm and it left a Permanent scar. She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claimed that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real.

Outfit 1: a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one white (her way of knowing her left and right) and a black leather jacket with purple trim when it's cold outside. She also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it.

Likes: Archery, pranks, fights, her friends, music, beyblading, nature, tigers, blue, purple, silver, cute things, dragons (she's aware that they're not real), sweets (especially chocolate cake), heat, blackmailing people

Favorite things:  
Favorite show: Ouran High School Host Club  
Favorite Manga: anima  
Favorite color: purple  
Favorite food: Chocolate cake  
Favorite sport: Archerey and Gymnastics

Dislikes: cheaters, sore losers, skirts, technology (it seems to hate her), perverts, womanizers, the cold, yodeling (she had an encounter with a bunch of yodelers one day when she went to train on a mountain), EVIL!

Friends: pretty much everyone except the major antagonists (because everyone's your friend in Beyblade XD)

Enemies: Ziggurat, Damian, Jack, eventually Konzern, Masamune (they're so alike yet they can't stand one another), sometimes Madoka (depending on what type of mood she's in)

Crush:  
Main: Tsubasa  
Seccond: Kyoya

Second oc

Name: Mayra Skai

Age: 15

Personality: Mayra is extremely shy and paranoid at times. She's a mute, so she never talks unless she musters the bravery to do so (which is hardly unless she gets comfortable enough around a person). She's very passionate and caring. She's a fighter but hardly shows it because of her shyness. She has a low self-esteem and is only confident in art which she has great passion and knowledge in. She is very creative and supportive but her sensitivity can easily make her cry.

Appearance: Mayra has lightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair. Her hair is in a bob cut except for six longer strands that reaches her shoulders. She's 5'5" and very petite.

Outfits 1: Mayra wears a sky blue short sleeve T-shirt and jean shorts that end at her knees. Over her shirt is a black vest and on her head is a white, floppy hat with lightning bolts that she drew on with a magic marker. Her brown boots reaches mid-thigh and around her neck is a golden necklace with a lightning bolt charm that she never takes off. Her clothes are usually splattered in paint or doodles.

Likes: art (sketching, painting, sculpting, etc.) quietness, lightning storms, and falcons. Mayra, although shy, loves to be with her friends.

Favorite things: Favorite color is yellow and blue. Favorite show is anything with art. Mayra loves watermelon and fruit smoothies. Her favorite candy are gummy bears, which she has a bit of a habit of eating when she's on artist-block or really nervous.

Dislikes: bugs, big animals, the dark, loudness, and being bullied.

Friends: She's really good friends with Gan Gan Galaxy, Wild Fang, Dungeon, Wang Hu Zhong, Hikaru, and Kenta. Though, she gets along better with Madoka and Tsubasa.

Enemies: all bad guys. Mayra is just plain scared of them.

Crush: Main:Tsubasa side: Toby

So please vote.

* * *

Lunch time and problems

* * *

Gin,Kiara and Raven

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I GOT PAIR WITH MASAMUNE" shouted Gin in the halls as the girls walked out of class. "Well I got pair with Chi yun and I'm not complaining and by the end of the project I'll by speaking in the third person well you just be annoyed" said Raven. Kiara shock her head she was just a bit happy that she didn't get pair with Rex or Masamune like last time.

"So prom in a few weeks are we not going like last year?" asked Kiara just wanting to stop hearing Gin complaining about Masamune. "I want to go this year because it's theme is darkness and shadows" said Raven as they reach their lockers next to the gym. "Ok then I'm going to see Raven at her first and I think last dance "said Gin.

They entered the lunch hall.

Cat,Aurora and Shizuki

"I got pair with Ginga, some one help me" said Shizuki in a sad voice. "Their Their little one think about it this way you didn't have to be pair with Benkie like last time" said Cat with a laugh. "Not funny Lloyd" said Shizuki in an humorless voice.

"So guys are you going to the dance" asked Aurora. Shizuki nodded and Cat shock head. "Why not even Raven's going" said Shizuki. Cat just shock her head and walk off a bit angry about something.

"Aurora I have an idea to play cupid this prom you want to join in?" asked Shizuki with a devil smile. "I have no choice do I?" asked Aurora. Shizuki nodded and said "No you don't I'm going to get Gin,Raven and Nadia in this so lets go".

* * *

Random: I know it's short sorry but I promise chapter all ocs will be in it and more fun and humor.

Aurora:Random is one of those writers who likes to make you wonder so quesions and answer some right winner a whole chapter about your oc.

1. Why does Shizuki want to play cupid?

does she want Raven,Gin and Nadia in the cupid game?

3. Why is most ocs side crush Tsubasa or Nile? (I just to know why)

4. why do you think is going to spill the boys little love letters secret?

5. Is Chris stronger then Kyoya in a wresting contest (next chapter)

6. Who do you think is the girl Zeo and Kyoya once dated? (If you answer this right you may spend any oc or can see a bit of the next chapter.

7. Does any one have a oc paired with Chi yun or Julian? (May I please use them for chapter seven)

~Peace


End file.
